


A door and the two between it

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transficfest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley walks in on Farkle changing. She had come with some deep conversational topics on her mind, but they've been put on hold while she and Farkle discuss what, exactly, she saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A door and the two between it

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt for transficfest: .Character A is a "passing" trans ~~/genderqueer ~~~~~~person. No one is aware that they are trans ~~/genderqueer. ~~~~~~Then one of their best friends finds out that they are trans ~~/genderqueer ~~~~~~

Farkle Minkus has always been a mystery to Riley. He changed from stick-uppy hair to bangs halfway through kindergarten, then kept his hair that way for the next six years. He wore turtlenecks for most of middle school, and then randomly switched to dark colored clothing. His interests ranged from science to history to musical theater to Shakespeare. Riley shared her first kiss with Farkle, although she loathed to admit it counted as her first. Farkle was one of her best friends, and she felt like she was constantly learning new things from him. 

After Farkle had finally invited his friends to his house, Riley would show up often, sometimes unannounced. She wasn't the only one who did this, and Farkle said he was okay with it. So when she showed up a week after Maya painted her purple cat and walked into Farkle room, she did not expect a low-pitched scream. Farkle was there, half-naked, and if she wasn't mistaken-were those breasts? Farkle was freaking out, his arm covering his chest as he slammed the door shut and frantically changed. 

"Farkle I am so sorry! Your parents said you were home, I just thought-" 

"Don't you knock?! Honestly, Riley!" 

"I know, I should have... Can I come in now?" 

"Yeah, I'm clothed." 

Riley walked into Farkle's room, which was still decorated to look like Maya's. Riley's head was filled with questions about what she saw, replacing her previous concerns about herself and Maya. 

"So, let's not pretend that didn't didn't happen. You can ask me questions, Riley. I know this is weird." 

"You- you have breasts. Why?" 

"Riley, you know how I've never told you the story of how I was born?" Riley nodded. "Well, that's because when I was born, the doctors cried out 'It's a girl!'. They were wrong, but my parents didn't know that until I was about four years old. I'm what people call transgender, or trans for short." 

Riley had trouble believing this. "But- your birth certificate! It said you were a real boy! I betted money on this, it can't be a lie!" 

Farkle laughed at Riley's misuse of grammar, as well as her first concern being the validity of her- along with the rest of Farkle's class, if they're being honest- bets. "Yeah, my mom got my birth certificate to have my legal gender changed. That's why she made such a fuss, even though to you all it was a joke. Please don't tell people though! If they knew- I'd be ruined." 

"I won't, don't worry. But I have another question." 

"Ask away." 

"If you have..." She paused, still not used to this new information about Farkle. But she then continued."Breasts, then why is you voice changing and stuff?" 

"I started female puberty at around ten, but my parents couldn't find me a good endocrinologist until I was thirteen, when I started testosterone. I'm lucky though. A lot of kids don't get to go through the right puberty until they're adults." 

"That's messed up! Puberty is meant for teenagers! That's what makes me such a klutz! I dunno what I'd do if I had to wait until I was an adult to grow up." 

"Me neither, Riles. Me neither. So, anyway, why'd you come?" 

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Maya. She's been acting weird these days, more like me." 

"That's not really a bad thing, Riley. You're her good influence." 

"I know. But the thing is, I'm not sure I am a good influence anymore." 

"Riley, you're one of the best people I know. Explain yourself." 

"I- I think- I really love Maya, but I think I liked her more before she started acting like me. Now she seems so lost, and I just wanted to fix her, but she says she doesn't need fixing, and I love her, Farkle, I really do. I just want my Maya back." 

"Riley, Maya likely hasn't changed for good." 

"You know, she said the same thing." 

"What did she say?" 

"'My voice is still my voice' she said. And our art teacher said she's screaming. But that isn't the only reason I think I'm not good for her anymore." 

"Why else then?" 

"I think... I think I love her the same way I thought I loved Lucas." And with this, Riley started crying. 

"Riley, Riley, that's okay. She's not going to leave you over that. You're best friends." 

"But I love her and she's changing! We're both changing!" 

"It's okay to be afraid of change, Riley. I was terrified just now, of telling you what I did. But if she's the one you want to hold her hand, you should just let her. You don 't have to tell her how you feel right now." 

"I know." Riley wiped her eyes. 

"And remember. People change people. A wise old man once told me that, Riley, and he lives in your house. You could always talk to your father about this." 

"I could. Farkle?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we just play the zombie shooter game now?" 

"Of course we can. I'm gonna beat you though." 

"You wish!"


End file.
